Major (Cinderella)
Major (alternatively named Frou in the Enchanted Stables book collection) is Cinderella's horse and friend of the Mice and Bruno from Cinderella. Major originally belonged to Cinderella's father, but her father later gave Major to Cinderella as a gift before his untimely death. Background Major was given to Cinderella when she was a little girl by her father. After Cinderella's father died, Major was put outside. He is friends with Bruno and Cinderella. Personality Major is not given a distinguished personality other than that he is a loyal friend of Cinderella. While he is not treated properly by Lady Tremaine or her daughters, Cinderella offers enough love for the horse. It indicates that he dreams of becoming royalty like Cinderella. Evidence of this appears during the Fairy Godmother's visit where he was excited about becoming the horse of the carriage (although he was happy with becoming a coachman instead) and when he led the palace horses with pride for Cinderella's honeymoon. Appearances Cinderella In the first Cinderella movie, Major is first shown having breakfast with Bruno, their mice friends, and the chickens, thanks to Cinderella giving the seeds to feed the chickens and her mouse friends. In the middle, Major sleeps in the barn with Bruno, but they wake up to watch Cinderella run off to the garden wearing a torn dress (destroyed by Anastasia and Drizella). Major and Bruno follow her, looking sad for Cinderella as she is crying about not going to the ball, then a fog with sparkles stars is heading to Cinderella, which turns out to be the entrance and appearance of the Fairy Godmother. Major hopes he will be the one to pull the Carriage. But instead, he is turned into a coachman by Fairy Godmother in order to take Cinderella to the ball; much to his joy and excitement. At the stroke of midnight, when the spell is broken, he is turned back into a horse. With Cinderella, Bruno, and the mice, Major runs behind the bushes, away from the palace guards who go past the pumpkin and smash it. Major is shown to be happy that Cinderella had fun at the ball and danced with Prince Charming. At the film's climax, Major notices the birds trying to wake up Bruno, a sight as well as the continuous chirping of the birds that make Major realize that Cinderella is in trouble, so he helps the birds wake up Bruno by whinnying as loud as possible to allow the dog to scare Lucifer (who has trapped Gus and the key—which is stolen from Lady Tremaine—under a bowl to prevent Cinderella's exit) away from the door to Cinderella's room. Major is last seen pulling Cinderella and Prince Charming's carriage as the lead horse, along with their other horses, to take the newlyweds on their honeymoon. Video games Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey In Cinderella's world, Major can be spotted in his stable at Cinderella's chateau. Cinderella: Magical Dreams Major appears in the video game while Fairy Godmother uses her magic wand to pop all the red bubbles, in order to turn him into Cinderella's coachman. Meteos: Disney Magic Major appeared in the game Meteos: Disney Magic. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Major makes a cameo appearance in his coachman form in this game. Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks Major appeared in the video game ''Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks. Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Horses Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Royalty Category:Pets Category:Cinderella characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Animals that were turned into humans Category:Silent characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Animals Category:Servants Category:Animals who live with humans Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Humans Category:Adults